


Settle Down With Me

by arthurpendragonz



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Smut, references to injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:43:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arthurpendragonz/pseuds/arthurpendragonz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Clarke gives Bellamy a massage and one time he returns the favour...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Settle Down With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jinglemybellamys](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jinglemybellamys).



> This was written for Kayleigh (jinglemybellamys) as part of the Bellarke Secret Santa Exchange on Tumblr :)

**_i._ **

* * *

Bellamy groaned as he rubbed his temples, shifting his gun more securely onto his shoulder and trying to ease the pain that had been plaguing him all day.

His entire body had been aching consistently for the past two months as they'd set about beginning to build long term shelters for their people. So far only 2 cabins had been completed but another 6 were well on their way to being finished within the next fortnight thanks to negotiations with Camp Jaha to exchange labour for help with re-establishing their communication links. 

What was left of the original 100 delinquents had branched off to form their own camp after the Mountain Men had been defeated and Lexa's clan had scattered. Bellamy wasn't fool enough to believe that it was the last they'd hear from the grounders but he was going to take the reprieve anyway and try to strengthen the camp as best he could before the inevitable shit once again hit the fan.

Clarke had been instrumental in designing the layout for their new housing and Raven, Wick and Monty had been hard at work creating water pumps and forms of chargeable electricity outlets in order to illuminate their cabins at night without the worry of someone accidentally leaving a candle burning and razing the entire camp to the ground.

So far they'd managed to get running water to each of the finished cabins and were slowly but surely working the kinks out of their electrical designs.

They were also trying to figure out how to heat the water so that they'd eventually have showers they could use for more than a few frigid minutes.

Bellamy was optimistic that they would be able to get them working eventually but right now he desperately wished it was already a reality. He could do with a nice long hot shower to ease all of this tension.

He groaned again when a particularly violent pain pulsed behind his eyes. He hoped that a few hours of sleep would do him some good as he turned towards what was now his cabin and walked slowly up the steps towards the front door.

He'd thrown a little bit of a fit just after the first cabin was completed. He'd intended to assign the cabins based on need and was going to start with the youngest members of the camp first but the rest of the delinquents had insisted he and Clarke deserved the first cabin as it was their hard work that had formed and saved most of the camp members. 

They'd argued that since the cabin was in the centre of their camp it should be the leaders cabin. No one had batted an eye with the suggestion that Bellamy and Clarke would be sharing, they shared everything else so why not this too. Bellamy had expected to feel uncomfortable with the arrangement but they'd fallen into a routine pretty quickly and easily and any misgivings he might have had in the beginning were overcome after the first night.

It was still a little strange to get home every day and see Clarke sat at what they'd fashioned as a dining table, sketching or eating or sometimes reading whatever scavenged book Bellamy had left out. She'd even have their dinner ready and waiting on the table for when Bellamy got home. Since she worked at the camps makeshift medical tent most of the day, which was just across from the dining tent, she had reasoned that she may as well pick up their dinner on her way home. Bellamy generally worked on the edges of camp cutting more wood for the upcoming cabins or training some of their guards so by the time he was done and ready for food it was a much longer trek for him than it was for her.

Their cabin was pretty big considering it had been their first attempt. There was a general area with a rudimentary sink, a dining table and a few chairs, a sofa and a bookcase taken from what was left of the Ark and a large hearth against one wall. There was also a bathroom with a toilet and shower and then two separate bedrooms.

Bellamy knocked gently so as not to startle Clarke and then opened the front door.

Clarke was curled up on the sofa, a worn Ark issued blanket wrapped around her shoulders and an old history book in her hands that Jasper had found and given to Bellamy two days ago when they'd stumbled across another bunker.

Clarke looked up at him as he closed the door and smiled softly, nodding her head towards the table to indicate his food and then going back to reading.

Bellamy took his gun from his shoulder and placed it next to the door before kicking off his boots and pushing them over against the wall.

He trudged tiredly towards the table and almost sagged with relief as he sat down and began eating.

He wasn't really hungry but he knew Clarke would berate him if he didn't keep his strength up and he really couldn't face the combined force of Clarke and Octavia once Clarke inevitably roped his sister into her disapproval of his eating habits.

He appreciated it, he honestly did, it was nice to know someone cared about him enough to worry but sometimes he wished they'd remember that he was capable of making his own decisions even if he knew they weren't always sensible ones.

Bellamy finished eating within minutes then stood up, taking his plate over to the sink and rinsing it off. He debated over whether to just go straight to his room and try to sleep or to sit with Clarke for a while and talk. Part of him really wanted to know what she thought of the book she was reading. He always loved debating with her and he found her opinions interesting even if he didn't always agree with them.

He also found her presence to be a lot more relaxing than he'd ever thought it would be and talking with her always seemed to calm him down after a stressful day.

Decision made, he walked over to her, sitting on the opposite end of the sofa and stretching out so that his feet just brushed against hers. He had to wriggle a little to get comfy which earned him a few amused smiles from Clarke but once he was comfortable he let out a contented sigh.

"Hey, princess." Bellamy closed his eyes and smiled.

"Hi, Bellamy. Rough day?" He could still hear the amusement in her voice but he also heard the slight concern as he felt her eyes sweep over him.

"Not really, just tired. I think I'll have a killer headache to look forward to in a bit though." He tried to laugh it off but winced slightly as another sharp pain shot through his skull.

"Where does it hurt? Is it just your head? You haven't fallen or anything have you? I told you not to go back to work until you'd recovered properly from last time!" He heard her put the book on the floor and felt her shift closer, almost smirking as she immediately went into doctor mode.

"It's just a headache. I haven't had any accidents in over a week and I'm well aware how much trouble I'd be in if I had have had an accident without informing you,  _Mom_." He opened his eyes just so she could see him rolling them then closed them again when the light started causing him even more pain.

"You're not funny." She smacked his leg then leaned closer to him once more. He felt her hand on his forehead and sighed gently as the slightly cool temperature of it eased the pain momentarily.

"On a scale of one to ten how bad is it?"

"Four?"

"Bellamy."

"Okay maybe a six?"

Clarke huffed in frustration.

"Why didn't you come by medical straight away?"

"It's just a headache, Clarke. I'll be fine."

"Would it kill you to let someone take care of you just once?"

"Probably not but why risk it."

"Idiot."

Bellamy laughed then groaned. He really needed to stop moving.

"Swivel."

"Excuse me?" Bellamy opened one eye and looked at her. He could tell she was attempting to remain calm but it didn't look like it was working very well.

"Sit up, swivel so your legs are where your head currently is and put your head on my lap so I can help you."

"What?" Bellamy's eyes opened fully now, staring at her in complete confusion.

Clarke took advantage and pulled him up by the shoulders, turning him around and laying him back so that his head was in her lap.

Bellamy stiffened and tried to work out why exactly Clarke thought being in this position would help his headache. To be honest it was only making it worse as he tried to understand just what she was planning to do.

"I'm giving you a massage, it should help."

"Okay?" Bellamy was having a real hard time forcing his body to calm down.

"Just close your eyes and try to relax."

Bellamy did as he was told and attempted to ignore the fact that he was currently draped across her.

He felt her hands begin to run gently through his hair and immediately the sensation began to soothe him.

His body became less tense and he let out a quiet breath as the sharp pain began to settle into a dull throb.

"Better?" Clarke asked, her breath almost tickling the hair across his forehead with her proximity.

Bellamy hummed in satisfaction and sank deeper into the sofa.

Clarke chuckled and continued running her fingers through his hair, occasionally massaging his temples and drawing soothing circles into his forehead.

"You should be a masseuse."

"Thanks, I guess."

"I'm serious. You're really good at this."

"I used to do this for my Dad when he got home from his shifts on the Ark."

"Your Dad was a lucky man."

Clarke huffed out a laugh and shook her head.

"So, what did you think of the book?" Bellamy could feel his consciousness drifting but he wanted to know what she thought before he let himself fall asleep.

"I'm only about halfway through it but Caesar seems like a bit of a dick."

Bellamy snorted. "That's because he was. Just wait until you get to the end."

"Why?"

"Let's just say that there were a few people who agreed with you."

Bellamy felt the beginnings of sleep and gave in to the sensations of Clarke's fingers pulling him deeper into his dreams.

He heard her start to hum a tune under her breath before he gave in completely and fell asleep.

* * *

Bellamy woke barely an hour later to Clarke gently shaking him.

Blissfully his headache seemed to have disappeared.

"Come on. You better go to bed before your back starts hurting from being on this lumpy sofa too long." Clarke laughed quietly as Bellamy sat up, groaning as he did so.

"You make it sound like I'm an old man."

Clarke leaned forward and scrutinized his face for a few seconds. 

"I don't know…from up close it looks like you might already have a few wrinkles."

"Shut up." Bellamy rolled his eyes and shoved her gently.

He stood up and made towards his open bedroom door, turning back as he heard her open hers and mutter an 'Oh, crap' under her breath.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I forgot to open my door to let the heat in. It's okay though, I'll just stay out here for a bit longer and wait for my room to warm up." She smiled and made to walk back to the sofa.

"It'll take a while for it to warm up and it's late as it is. Sleep in my room, it's warm already and the bed's big enough for both of us."

Clarke blushed and Bellamy sucked in a breath as he realized how casually he'd just suggested they sleep together. He almost wished he could take it back but then he caught the indecision on Clarke's face and realized he actually wouldn't mind sharing a bed with her. He wondered briefly what it would be like to wake up next to Clarke before he shut that thought down. Clarke was his best friend, his co-leader. He wasn't about to mess up what they already had with half formed thoughts of more. 

Clarke seemed to come to a decision and walked into her bedroom. Bellamy thought for a second that she'd just decided to sleep in her room and put up with the cold for a while. He didn't know whether to be thankful or disappointed at the thought that his offer had been rejected. Just as he was about to walk into his bedroom Clarke emerged from hers, told him she'd be in in a minute then headed towards the bathroom with her pyjamas and toothbrush, closing the door behind her.

Bellamy stared at the door for a second before walking into his room and beginning to strip down to his boxers as he normally did. He was about to get into bed when he decided that keeping his shirt on too was probably a good idea. He didn't want this to be any more uncomfortable than it was already likely to be.

He pulled back the covers and was about to get in before he found himself wondering which side of the bed Clarke would want to sleep on. He felt like he was completely over-analysing the whole thing but he couldn't help it. It was like he'd suddenly become a ball of nervous energy with no idea what to do about it.

He heard the bathroom door open and quickly snatched up his own toothbrush deciding he'd just let Clarke pick whatever side she wanted and then get in once she was settled.

He passed her and shot her a small smile as he headed towards the bathroom. He saw her blush as she ducked into his room and sighed in relief at knowing he wasn't the only one suddenly feeling awkward.

Bellamy spent longer than usual in the bathroom attempting to tamper down his nerves. It was just Clarke. They were just sleeping. Jesus, why was his heart beating this fast at the thought of her in his bed? Honestly, he was being ridiculous.

He took one last look in the mirror, shaking his head at himself before he opened the door and made his way towards his room. Clarke was under the covers, her back facing him and positioned on the side nearest the door. He walked around the bed, placed his toothbrush back in his pack and pulled back the covers, slipping under them and being careful to keep what he hoped was a comfortable distance between him and Clarke.

He turned to face her. The moonlight was streaming in from the window behind him and she looked almost otherworldly as she stared back at him.

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi back." She laughed.

"This isn't awkward _at all_."

Bellamy chuckled as Clarke erupted into soft little giggles.

The atmosphere seemed to get less tense as their laughter died down and they continued to look at each other.

"How's your head?"

"Much better. Thanks to you."

"You're welcome." Clarke shifted a little bit closer and closed her eyes.

Bellamy smiled once more, inching his head closer to hers and closing his eyes as well.

"Night, Clarke."

"Night, Bellamy."

* * *

They woke the next morning tangled up in each other. Bellamy's first thought after their laughter had subsided and they'd untangled themselves was that he wouldn't mind waking up like this every day.

* * *

_**ii.** _

* * *

"Idiot." Clarke muttered for the sixth time as she fetched Bellamy a glass of water from the sink.

"Yes, thank you. I think you've made it pretty clear how much of an idiot I am already, Clarke."

"Complete idiot. Undeniable moron. Imbecile." 

Bellamy rolled his eyes and attempted to force yet another apologetic look on to his face. Really, she was taking it a little far.

"I've already apologized three times!"

"That's not the point!"

"I thought it was safe!"

"That's why you're an idiot."

"Clarke, I'm fine! No broken bones, I'm not dead, relax."

"Relax!?" She practically screeched as she shoved the glass of water at him, almost spilling it all over the place.

"Octavia comes running up, almost hysterical, shouting about how you fell and she couldn't wake you up and you want me to relax after I thought…after I…was imagining you…just…and you want me to relax!?" Clarke threw her hands up in disbelief and anger, pacing violently and shooting him a glare every few seconds.

"I was out for maybe a minute at most and like I've already explained ten times, I'm fine. I'll probably have a few bruises and my shoulder hurts like a bitch but I'm okay." Bellamy softened his features, imploring her to see that he was fine and that she didn't need to worry. He watched her sag in exhaustion, saw the barely concealed tears brim precariously in the corners of her eyes and immediately felt guilty that he'd scared her so badly.

"Hey. I'm okay."

"Please, just please, promise me that you won't do anything stupid like that again. I can't…I don't…I need you, Bellamy." She looked at him fiercely and he was taken aback by whatever emotion was burning in her eyes.

"I promise. I should've gotten help from some of the other guys. I thought I could reach it on my own. I'm really sorry, Clarke."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to do everything on your own?"

Bellamy attempted to shrug but winced harshly when his shoulders ached in protest.

Clarke walked over to him, her eyes raking over his body slowly, no doubt assessing the damage now that she'd calmed down a bit and realized he wasn't on the brink of death.

"Clean up and go to bed. I'll be in as soon as you're done. Don't argue, that's doctor's orders." Clarke shot him a stern look and motioned for him to go to the bathroom.

Bellamy almost muttered a 'Yes, Mom' but decided he'd pushed her too far already today and he probably deserved her ire to be honest.

He had been an idiot but he'd really thought that it was a waste of time to call a few guys over to hold a ladder for him. He'd been up and down that ladder plenty of times without anyone holding it and he hadn't thought he'd been leaning that far over. When he'd lost his balance he'd barely had time to register himself falling before he'd hit the ground and knocked himself out. He hadn't hit his head apparently but the pain from the jolt of hitting the floor had overwhelmed him enough to cause him to black out for what he was sure was only a few seconds.

He finished cleaning himself up then made his way towards his bedroom. He heard Clarke rummaging around in her room as he climbed into bed, moving to what he'd somehow taken to deeming his side ever since he and Clarke had shared a bed once about two weeks ago now.

For some reason he couldn't quite get himself to take up the whole bed as he had before. A small part of him hoped she'd share his bed with him again but ever since that night there seemed to be an unspoken agreement that it wasn't to be brought up again.

Clarke entered his room in her pyjamas and Bellamy tried not to let his thoughts run away with him. His heart had taken to pounding every time he saw her in them now, which was annoying to say the least.

Clarke climbed into bed with him and Bellamy fought to keep the surprise off of his face.

"Move forward so I can sit behind you. You'll need to take your top off too, I need to look at your shoulders." Clarke dropped her gaze slightly and remained still, waiting for him to do as she asked.

Bellamy mentally shook himself before slowly obeying, removing his shirt and tossing it on to the floor as he shifted forward so that there was enough room for Clarke to squeeze in behind him.

He felt her eyes on his back as she assessed the damage and tried not to fidget under her scrutiny.

He startled slightly when he felt her hands on the middle of his back and fought hard against a pleased shudder as she gently stroked her hand up towards his shoulders.

"You'll have quite a few bruises but at least you didn't dislocate or break anything. I can help with some of the pain but you'll probably feel like shit tomorrow." Clarke's voice sounded a little more breathy than usual and Bellamy wondered if she'd always sounded this enticing or whether he might have actually hit his head and not realized it.

Bellamy swallowed and cleared his throat as his brain tried to form a coherent response. He was finding it difficult to think as Clarkes hands began gently caressing his back, shoulders and neck.

He relaxed into her as her touches soothed some of the aches he was beginning to feel.

He let out a soft moan as her fingers worked out a particularly painful kink and felt her stiffen slightly before she recovered and continued.

"This is getting to be a habit, princess. I can't say it's unpleasant though."

He could almost feel Clarke rolling her eyes behind him and chuckled.

"The massages or the bed sharing?" Clarke replied, a challenge in her voice.

Ah, so she was going to acknowledge the bed sharing then. About time.

"Both."

"So are you deliberately injuring yourself to get my attention?"

"I'm not a masochist."

"Good."

Clarke's hands became more insistent and less hesitant as she slowly brought his body under her control. Bellamy wondered, for about the hundredth time since he'd first experienced one of her massages, what else she could do with those hands of hers. Like every time before he shut the thought down immediately. Her proximity and her being in a bed with him meant that those types of thoughts could get dangerous.

They sat quietly, the occasional pleased moan escaping Bellamy's lips as Clarke continued to work her magic. When she withdrew her hands and motioned for him to lay back as she slid from behind him he almost whined in protest from the loss of her touch.

"Go to sleep. You'll need it."

Clarke snuggled down into his sheets and closed her eyes, sighing sleepily as she reached for one of his hands and interlocked their fingers.

Bellamy held his breath in surprise, looking at her in wonder. She tightened her grip slightly and shuffled towards him. He squeezed her hand back and moved closer to her in response. They were almost touching but something told him neither of them were ready to close the distance all the way yet.

"Night, princess." Bellamy whispered, feeling a jolt of boldness as he moved forward just enough to press a gentle kiss against her hair.

He didn't see Clarke's smile as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

When they woke the next morning Bellamy added 'waking up tangled together' to his list of things that were becoming a habit.

* * *

**_iii._ **

* * *

Bellamy was livid. Incensed really.

Fucked off royally.

Pissed beyond belief too.

He was also in a lot of pain which made his anger increase by the second.

Okay, so maybe he was feeling a little guilty that he'd knocked the asshole out but if he really thought about it the guy was lucky that that was all he'd done.

He wasn't really sure why he'd reacted so strongly. He'd heard people talk about Clarke negatively a hundred times before. Hell, he'd heard people talk badly about himself too but nothing had ever gotten to him like that comment had.

It was a pretty vile comment. Now that he considered it he's sure that it would be grounds for banishment if the guy had been any older. But winter was on its way and Bellamy really didn't want to send a kid, albeit an extremely moronic one, out on his own to die. He knew that if their camp banished him then Camp Jaha was unlikely to accept him either, especially when they learned the reason behind his banishment.

Bellamy hoped that the guy was just attempting to show off but he'd make sure to keep an eye on him from now on just in case.

He jumped as the door slammed open. Clarke looked like she could give him a run for his money in the anger department at the moment.

"What did you do?" She shouted, throwing the door closed behind her.

"Could you be more specific? It's been a busy day." Bellamy tried to smile but he knew it looked more like a grimace as her eyes flashed and she started towards him.

"Don't play games. I've just spent half an hour waking Ethan, stitching up a pretty nasty head wound and mixing up paste to try to bring down the swelling around his eye, it's swollen completely shut by the way, so I'll ask again, what did you do?" Clarke was breathing raggedly and Bellamy could practically feel her body vibrating with suppressed rage.

"I was teaching him some manners." Bellamy grumbled.

"With your fist!?" She exclaimed.

"Well, I had to knock some into him somehow and I didn't have a bat!" He shouted back.

"Are you crazy?!" Clarke slammed a hand down on to the table where he was seated.

"I didn't actually mean to hit him that hard, I just lost it, okay!" He seethed.

"He's 17, what the hell did he say to make you punch him like that!?"

"I'm not repeating it and if I ever hear he's said those words again, especially to you, I'll do a lot more than punch him."

"You hit him because he said something about me? I don't care what people say about me, Bellamy!"

"You didn't hear it, Clarke! He was saying..," Bellamy threw his hands out in anger, grunting as pain shot through one of them. He took a deep breath to force some measure of calm into his body, "it doesn't matter, it's dealt with."

Clarke huffed in exasperation, walking over to the sink and filling a bowl with warm water from the tap Raven had just installed that morning. She walked back towards him, holding out her hand in a gesture that clearly said she wanted him to show her his injured hand.

"I'm fine, Clarke." Bellamy shook his head and stood up.

"You can either let me fix that hand or I can go fetch Octavia." Clarke threatened, quirking an eyebrow as if daring him to test her.

"You're completely ridiculous." He sighed, sitting back down and holding out his hand gingerly.

"I'm not the one throwing punches over name calling."

"If it was just name calling I wouldn't have been either." Bellamy hissed as she took his hand a little roughly.

They sat in tense silence as Clarke studied his injured hand. She asked him to squeeze hers and tell her what he felt. After a couple of minutes of gentle prodding and rapid fire questioning Clarke seemed to relax. She placed his hand in the bowl of warm water, told him to keep it in there until she got back then went to her room to fetch a small towel.

The warm water began to alleviate some of the pain and Bellamy sighed as the throbbing lessened.

Clarke walked back into the room, a towel on her arm and a small tub in her hand and gestured for Bellamy to remove his hand from the water. She dried it off gently then unscrewed the lid from the tub, scooped out some of the paste inside it and began to rub it between her palms.

"I don't think it's broken or sprained but you might have pinched a nerve in your wrist. I'm going to try to ease it with a massage." Clarke fixed him a stern look as she noticed his lopsided grin.

"So this will be the third massage in the last month. Interesting." Bellamy teased, relaxing immediately as she took his hand in hers.

"Unfortunately, it isn't only the third time you've been an idiot this month but massages are only for your truly idiotic moments." Clarke stuck her tongue out at him as he laughed.

"Admit it, you just like having your hands on my body." He winked.

"Or you like having my hands on your body which is why you keep hurting yourself." Clarke shot back, blushing slightly.

"Touché." He replied.

Bellamy studied Clarke's face as she worked. He'd noticed she was looking a lot more tired recently and again he felt guilt at being another worry for her. She needed to be taken care of he decided. She was far too good at looking after others and ignoring her own needs. He resolved to change that.

When Clarke had finished she began packing up the paste and wiping her hands off on the towel. She made to stand up when Bellamy's good hand reached out and grasped her wrist.

He smiled at her warmly, trying to put as much gratitude as he possibly could into the look he was giving her.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." Clarke smiled back, her eyes dropping to his hand which was still wrapped around her wrist.

"Are we sticking with tradition or are you sleeping in your room?" Bellamy found the words tumbling from his lips before he'd really thought them through. He met her gaze though, determined not to take the words back.

Clarke looked startled for a few seconds before a small smile tugged at corners of her mouth.

"Yes." She turned away from him as his grip loosened and he let go then made her way towards her bedroom.

It took Bellamy a second to realize that he didn't know which option she'd said yes to. He shook his head, he'd find out soon enough.

He went through his normal bed time routine and heard Clarke go into the bathroom just after he'd exited it.

Bellamy laid on his back under the covers on his side of the bed, one hand behind his head and his injured hand resting across his chest on top of the covers. He stared at the ceiling, waiting to see which option Clarke would choose. He felt like this would change something. If she went to her room it meant that this was just friendship, just them making sure the other was okay because they cared. But if she came to him, if she shared his bed again it almost felt as if it was a declaration of intent. Intent to take things further and to try for more. He wanted more with Clarke. She was his best friend but she was also someone he could see himself truly being with.

He knew he loved her and he also knew that he was beginning to fall in love with her. He just hoped she felt the same.

He was so lost in thoughts of Clarke that she startled him as she slipped quietly in beside him. He was about to speak, to say something though he had no idea what it would be when she pressed herself into his side. He tensed, unsure what she was doing.

Clarke pushed herself up so she was leaning over him, shooting him a small, reassuring smile before she dipped her head towards his hand and pressed a brief kiss against his knuckles. She dropped her head back against his shoulder and he untucked his arm from behind his head so he could bring it down and wind it around her waist.

He gently squeezed her closer and felt her position herself more comfortably as she settled down against him.

She whispered a soft goodnight against his neck and he murmured it back to her as they both fell asleep together.

* * *

Bellamy wondered how Clarke had managed to manoeuvre herself almost completely on top of him sometime in the night but eventually decided that he really didn't care as he pulled her even closer and drifted back to sleep. 

* * *

**_iv + i_ **

* * *

"Once upon a time…"

"Bellamy!" Clarke giggled.

"What? All the great stories start with 'Once upon a time', it's tradition." Bellamy cocked an eyebrow at her mockingly, glancing down at where she lay across his stomach.

"You're such a nerd." She smiled, ducking her head against him. 

"You're just jealous because I'm a better storyteller than you are."

"Yes, because that's obviously what keeps me awake at night."

"I keep you awake at night? How? Have you been having naughty thoughts about me, princess?"

Clarke blushed prettily as Bellamy let out a scandalized shout. "You have, haven't you!"

"Shut up." She groaned, trying to stifle another laugh.

"Am I naked? Are  _we_  naked?"

"I know over a hundred ways of killing you and I can make each and every one of them look like accidents." She grumbled, her face hidden beneath her hands.

"You wouldn't kill me. You’d miss me too much." Bellamy stuck his tongue out at her as she removed her hands and rolled her eyes.

"At this point I highly doubt it."

"Nope. I don't believe you. I think I'm the last person you'd kill."

"Believe what you want to believe." Clarke smiled.

Bellamy smirked as he got an idea. Slowly, so as not to tip her off to his true intentions, he sat up. She shot him a wary look before sitting up too.

"Bellamy." She warned, catching sight of his grin.

"Clarke." He grinned wider.

Clarke squealed as Bellamy lunged at her, catching her around the waist and pinning her to his bed. She struggled against him, laughing and trying to throw him off. He paused for a second and caught her eyes, making sure she knew exactly what he was planning to do as he raised his hands and made wiggling motions with his fingers.

"Don't you dare!" Clarke squeaked, holding out her hands as if she could dissuade him.

"I never turn down a dare, princess." He laughed and she began giggling hysterically as his hands mercilessly tickled every inch of skin he could reach.

"Oh my…Bellamy! Okay! Stop! I give, I…give! Please!" She laughed, breathless.

Bellamy removed his hands and shouted in triumph.

"I'll stop on one condition."

"Oh god. What do you want?"

"A massage."

Clarke blinked in surprise. "A massage? Where?"

"Anywhere you want." Bellamy winked, sitting back and letting her get up from the bed.

"Okay." She smiled.

He had expected her to laugh it off and say no or go for somewhere easy but her smile had him on edge as her eyes seemed to rake over him almost as if she were about to devour him.

Bellamy gulped slightly and waited. Anticipation building in his stomach and sending jolts of energy pulsing all over his skin. Every other massage had felt clinical. This one felt like it was going to be a lot more…intimate.

"Take off your shirt and lay on your stomach." Clarke's voice had dropped slightly and it sounded much huskier than it had a few seconds before. Bellamy's stomach tightened as he discovered that Clarke ordering him about definitely turned him on.

He did as he was told, removing his shirt and tossing it away before lying face down on the bed and willing his heart to calm down as it pounded against his ribcage. He swallowed and licked his lips, folding his arms together and resting his chin against his forearms.

He saw Clarke move out of the corner of his eye and felt the bed dip as she climbed back on to it. He could sense her hesitance and wondered what she was planning.

He sucked in a sharp breath as he felt her pass one of her legs over him and sit down on him just above the top of his bum. She pressed into him slowly and Bellamy wondered if this was one of the ways she'd thought about killing him because he felt like he was pretty close to dying right now from want alone.

Clarke's hands hovered above the bottom of his back as if she were deciding where to put them first. Bellamy bit his lip and fought back a moan as she ghosted them over his skin. She started at the bottom, gentle, almost teasing pressure that got firmer as she reached his shoulders.

He sighed in bliss as she kneaded her fingers into his neck. He loved the contrast of her soft and hard touches and shivered as he felt her hands drop back to their original position. She continued working her hands all over his back and he actually whined when he felt her remove them. He quickly got over his disappointment though as he felt her lean her body closer to his and press a soft kiss to the nape of his neck.

When she moved back, Bellamy caught her by surprise and twisted so she was now straddling his front. He resisted the urge to buck against her, trying to catch her eyes instead and figure out where she wanted this to go.

Her eyes were hooded and Bellamy nearly swore as he noticed her biting her lip. He'd never wanted a person more than he wanted her right now.

Slowly, so as not to startle her, he began to sit up, reaching out his hand and placing it on her hip whilst his other brushed aside her hair and gently grasped her neck. Clarke smiled, nervous but steady and released the lip she'd been biting.

Bellamy wanted to speak, to say something, anything, to convey how much she meant to him. He was in love with her. He knew he'd been falling for a long time, probably, if he was honest with himself, since the moment she'd told him she needed him all those months ago when he was a broken man sat next to her against a tree. She'd saved his life that day and he was beginning to understand that she'd done so in more ways than just physically.

She'd been the first person to truly see something in him since Octavia and his mother. She'd believed that he could actually make a difference. She'd believed he could be better, more, whole.

Clarke dropped her head against his, still smiling. Bellamy was beaming now but he didn't care how stupid he looked. He couldn’t remember ever feeling this happy, this peaceful in all the time he'd been alive. The closest he'd ever come to this feeling that was almost overwhelming him was when Octavia had been born.

Octavia was the other half of his heart but Clarke, Clarke was the other half of his soul. He loved them both immeasurably and for the first time he felt content in the knowledge that he was complete now he had them both.

They sat there, wrapped up together for what seemed like eons before Bellamy shifted slightly and pressed his lips firmly against hers.

She sank into him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer to her. He dropped his hand from around her neck and grasped the bottom of her pyjama top, inching it slowly up her body and only breaking the kiss to pull it over her head and arms. She collided against him once again as soon as her top was off, their kisses getting rougher and more heated as she rocked down onto him.

Bellamy grunted in pleasure, pulling her forwards and twisting to reverse their positions so she landed on her back against the mattress. He tapped the fingers of his right hand against her shorts, a silent request for her to remove them. She nodded and surged up against him, stealing a hard kiss from his lips before pushing him away and reaching for her shorts.

Bellamy sat back and quickly undid his jeans, standing up from the bed so he could remove them completely and keeping his eyes locked on Clarke as she was left in just her underwear. The white cotton of her bra stood out perfectly against the flushed skin of her chest and he twitched with want as his eyes registered the damp spot that was beginning to form on her panties.

He lowered himself back on to the bed and crawled towards her, slowing to place random kisses all over her legs, up her stomach and over her chest until he finally latched back on to her mouth. She moaned against his lips and opened her mouth to allow him entrance. Bellamy gently coaxed her tongue against his until he was nearly dizzy with lust.

He reached behind her back and undid her bra, tossing it aside and kissing down her neck until he reached her breasts. He nipped and sucked against her skin, twirling his tongue against her nipples and pulling against them until he felt and heard Clarke moan.

He dipped one of his hands beneath the waistband of her knickers and stroked her gently, teasing. She bucked against him and he could sense her impatience.

"Bellamy, please." Clarke whimpered.

"Patience, princess." Bellamy smiled as he pulled back from her chest.

"I don't have any left." She grabbed his hand and pushed it against her, moaning as she began to get herself off on his fingers.

"Fuck." Bellamy cursed, impressed by her boldness.

He pulled his hand away gently and reached for her panties pulling them down and throwing them somewhere behind him.

Clarke began shoving at his boxers and sighed in triumph when she managed to tug them down and off with only a little help from Bellamy.

She wrapped her hand around him and Bellamy had to close his eyes as the image of her hand around his dick almost set him off right then. She squeezed gently and began sliding her hand up and down and Bellamy groaned as she swiped her thumb across the head every few seconds.

He stopped her before he got lost entirely in the sensations she was creating and bent towards her to kiss her once more. He tried to pour every emotion he was feeling into the kiss. He was useless with words when it came to describing what she meant to him but maybe she'd understand if he showed her with his body.

Bellamy waited for the kiss to slow, until there was barely any pressure between them and they were almost still, just breathing each other in.

They locked gazes and he smiled at all the emotions he found in her eyes. Understanding, trust, desire, happiness…love. He hoped she could read him just as well as he could read her.

She nodded at him and he positioned himself more fully over her. He looked at her once more and smiled before closing his eyes and sealing her lips with his. A promise. To be hers for as long as she wanted him and to love her in every way she needed.

He eased into her slowly as she kissed him back and began rocking against him. He felt her hands gliding softly over his chest and moaned as she twisted her hips and squeezed her legs tighter around him. He tried to go slow, to savour every second, but his body seemed to have different ideas. Clarke's did too.

He picked up the pace as he felt her nails rake against his back and he groaned at the pleasurable little tingles the momentary pain caused him. He kept kissing every inch of her he could reach, unwilling to waste a single second of this moment.

He could tell she was close as her breath started catching more frequently and the moans that fell from her mouth became louder and more drawn out. Bellamy grunted with the effort of maintaining his pace and squeezed his eyes tightly shut at the pressure building just below his naval.

He felt Clarke shudder and twitch against him as she came and her movements pushed him over the edge only seconds after her. He groaned against her neck, panting out her name and collapsing over her.

He tried to summon enough strength into his arms to push him away so that he didn't crush her but Clarke seemed unwilling to let him move.

They lay together, fighting to catch their breath and enjoying the sensations coursing through their bodies with the aftermaths of their orgasms.

Bellamy rolled to the side after a few minutes, pulling Clarke with him and hugging her against his chest. He pressed a few kisses to her hair and forehead, sighing in contentment as he held her in his arms.

"I'm in love with you, Clarke. I just wanted you to know that this isn't a one time thing for me. I'm all in if you are too."

"I'm in love with you as well and I do want this, Bellamy. I have for a while now." Clarke's smile was dazzling as she looked up at him, she moved closer to press a kiss beneath his chin then settled back against his chest.

"So…you wanna go steady?" Bellamy grinned.

"Yes, oh my god." Clarke giggled, slapping his chest half-heartedly and burying her face against him.

"Okay." Bellamy closed his eyes, still grinning. "Night, princess."

"Night, nerd." Clarke replied.

* * *

It turns out that waking up with Clarke every morning was even more amazing than Bellamy had ever thought it could be.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it Kayleigh and I hope everyone else did too! Comments/kudos are appreciated and I hope everyone has a great Christmas and a very happy New Year :D xx


End file.
